


Minor Mishaps

by mag_lex



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Time, Prompt Fill, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: The first time Yaz and the Doctor sleep together, things don't quite go to plan.





	Minor Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timedork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timedork/gifts).

> This was a prompt fill for awkward first time disaster sex. It felt appropriate to post this on Friday the 13th 🙂
> 
> Hopefully this fits the bill!

“Thank you, Doctor. That was...amazing.” Yaz sighed as she realised they were nearly back at the TARDIS, a sure sign that their date was nearing its conclusion. It was their fifth date in as many weeks, and yet it felt like each time they met they were learning more and more about one another. Their dates never failed to be exciting, thrilling, even. Yaz squeezed lightly around the hand clasping her own, reassured by the feel of the Doctor squeezing back. 

She'd started to notice that the Doctor became unusually reticent at the end of their dates. It was as if she was letting Yaz guide things, and although Yaz was grateful, she was also reaching a point at which she thought she might spontaneously combust if the Doctor didn’t just bloody well touch her. The thought of them finally sleeping together was incredibly appealing and yet also simultaneously terrifying; Yaz’s experience was limited, to say the least, and she hadn’t the faintest clue of what she’d do in bed with a person as unique as the Doctor. 

But at the end of the previous date, Yaz had tried to take things further than ever before and boldly slid her hands around the Doctor’s backside as they kissed goodnight, prompting the Doctor to make a highly undignified squeak and bash her head solidly off the TARDIS doors. The noise of complaint she’d uttered had ultimately put a stopper on taking things any further. 

This time, Yaz wasn’t taking any chances. She’d find some soft furnishings first. She watched patiently as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, smiling softly at her when she gazed back.

“So…”

“So!” The Doctor replied cheerily. “Home?”

“I was thinking….”

The Doctor faltered as she stepped through the door before pulling herself back through the threshold. Yaz wished she hadn’t opened her mouth. It had gone so much more smoothly in her head. 

_ I was thinking I could stay the night. _

“I was thinking...we could hang out?” Yaz winced as she chickened out. “Just for a bit longer. I’m not that tired,” she finished lamely.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment before her expression brightened. “Of course! What would you like to do? I just found a million-piece jigsaw puzzle and I could do with some help. The galaxies are particularly tricky, they all look rather similar.”

Yaz tried not to roll her eyes. “Okay, or...we could do something else.”

“Like what?” _ Surely the Doctor could take a hint. _

Yaz raised an eyebrow. She’d have to be a lot more obvious. “Maybe you could find a way to tire me out?”

The Doctor frowned, pondering the request. “A swim? The TARDIS has just re-decorated in the pool room, not that I’ve had a chance to try it out yet-”

Yaz sighed in exasperation. Even her attempts at being obvious were going straight over the Doctor’s head. She reached out, grasping golden suspenders and tugging the Doctor to her, who stumbled slightly in surprise. The kiss that ensued was clumsy, their noses bumping together as the Doctor practically fell into her, but they soon settled into a familiar rhythm that settled the butterflies in Yaz’s stomach. 

“I wondered when you were going to do that,” the Doctor panted as she pulled away, and this time Yaz did roll her eyes.

“What?! You could have kissed me, you know.”

“I know,” the Doctor grinned. “It’s much more fun hearing you ask for it.”

Yaz couldn’t help it; she reached out and punched the Doctor in the arm. 

“Ow!”

“That’s for playing dumb.”

The Doctor pulled a face as she rubbed the affected limb. 

“And there I was, trying to be the perfect gentleman.”

Yaz raised an eyebrow. “Old habits die hard, eh?”

Internally, Yaz was wondering when the banter could end and the sex could begin. They were standing so closely together that she could see the Doctor’s pulse thump in her neck. She longed to kiss it, but chewed her lip instead. 

“If you insist on being so chivalrous, does that mean I need to show you what I want?” Yaz finally asked, hands on her hips in an attempt to stop touching the Doctor.

Yaz’s words were bold but in reality, she was completely out of her depth. It was unnerving to feel so inexperienced but something about the way the Doctor nodded cluelessly helped Yaz push her doubts to one side. 

“In that case…” Yaz reached for the Doctor’s hand, hoping her actions would speak louder than words, and started leading them to her room. Her heart was pounding.

They’d been in there together a handful of times before but Yaz realised she’d forgotten to hide some of her more embarrassing belongings. Like the stuffed animal she still slept with, which she rapidly threw across the room, hoping the Doctor wouldn’t notice. Thankfully she’d at least made the bed, which they awkwardly stood next to. Both of them kicked off their shoes in silence, realising they'd be moving the bed before too long. Yaz could feel her heart pounding at the idea. It felt like things were moving too slowly to be sexy. The number of times Yaz had wanted to push the Doctor up against a wall and have her way with her...or vice versa...she'd lost count. The pressure on this particular scenario felt suffocating.

“So…” the Doctor mused, pursing her lips. She’d thrust her hands in her pockets and was being unhelpfully brief. Normally, Yaz struggled to get her to stop talking. This was weird.

“So,” Yaz replied, feeling her remaining confidence flee. _ Fake it til you make it,_ she told herself. 

“Did you want to take off your coat?”

The Doctor nodded, hurriedly sliding it off her toned arms. Apparently the suggestion was a good one. Yaz felt her mouth grow dry at the sight of them. She was so distracted that she failed to notice the Doctor flounder with her suspenders. She did, however, see the Doctor flinch when one of them pinged straight back onto her chest with a snap.

“Ow!” the Doctor grimaced. “That smarts.” She reached up, rubbing the affected area. The sight of the Doctor massaging her own breast should have been arousing but Yaz knew how much it had to hurt and she winced in sympathy.

“Do you need a hand?”

The Doctor nodded, letting her own hands fall to her sides as Yaz carefully eased the yellow straps from her shoulders. She let her hands linger, tracing the Doctor’s collarbones with her fingertips. 

“My turn,” the Doctor murmured, before ripping Yaz’s shirt open in one swift move. The sound of buttons hitting the floor was the only noise as Yaz stood gaping in shock. 

“That...was my favourite shirt,” she stammered, feeling herself grow warm as she was exposed to the Doctor’s hungry stare. 

“Oh. Sorry, Yaz. I saw it in a film, once. Always wanted to try it.”

Yaz felt herself falter as warm, soft lips attached themselves to her neck, making her knees weak, as the Doctor’s hands slipped under the material to slide the shirt off. _ That was more like it._

“What kinds of films have you been watching?” she murmured breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed as she felt the Doctor suck at the skin. 

“Mmm. Maybe I’ll have to show you some time,” the Doctor said, hands reaching for the waistband of Yaz’s jeans as her lips blazed fire across sensitive skin. She felt a shiver of excitement as the button was undone, and the Doctor shoved her back onto the mattress. She was smooth, Yaz had to give her that. 

Except when she tried to actually get said jeans off. 

“Are these- ooof- glued on?” the Doctor grunted, struggling with the material once it reached Yaz’s knees. Yaz let herself be pushed backwards onto the mattress, lifting her legs in an attempt to help. It wasn’t glamorous, by any stretch of the imagination, but Yaz found herself giggling at the Doctor’s attempts to undress her. She gasped as the stubborn material finally gave way.

“Much better,” the Doctor smirked, before pulling too hard on one of the legs and sending her hand flying back into her face.

“Doctor!”

Yaz could only see the Doctor’s hand clamped over her nose and mouth, her jeans still loosely clasped in her fingers. 

“All good,” the Doctor eventually said, but her nose sounded like it was bunged up. 

“Did you hit your nose?” Despite being only half-dressed, Yaz was too concerned about the Doctor’s face to care. 

“Maybe,” the Doctor admitted, finally removing her hand and giving it an experimental scrunch. 

“Still functional. Now, where was I?”

Her gaze roamed over Yaz’s chest, eyeing her bra, but given how disastrous her attempts at undressing Yaz had been so far, her companion decided to change things up a bit.

“How about you let me return the favour?” Yaz suggested, moving onto her knees in an attempt to stop the Doctor hurting herself further. 

The Doctor glanced down, seemingly uncertain. 

“Would it...would it help if I turned the lights off?” Yaz suggested, knowing only too well how strange it was to be naked in front of someone for the first time. 

“No!” the Doctor blurted. “No. I want to see you,” she admitted. “This is the first time anyone’s seen this body, you know. I’m not sure what you’ll make of it.”

“It’s the first time you’ve seen me like this, too,” Yaz pointed out, gesturing to her bra-clad chest. 

“Good point, well made,” the Doctor said, swallowing hard as she stared at Yaz’s breasts. Words, for once, had seemed to fail her. While she was preoccupied, Yaz encouraged her shirts off and then, without hesitating, her hands slid around the Doctor’s back, reaching for the bra clasp. Mirroring her, the Doctor did the same, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she tried to undo the hooks. 

Yaz breathed a sigh of relief when they managed to remove them without injury. It was a minor miracle. Plus, the Doctor looked adorable when she was concentrating like she was now, widened eyes fixed on Yaz’s bare breasts. She wasn’t exactly subtle but then, she didn’t need to be. Yaz realised she could stare, too, and let her gaze drift downwards to land on petite breasts and rosy nipples. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she breathed, not even thinking about what she was saying. It was the truth. The only other woman’s breasts she’d seen up close were her ex’s, and they were equally beautiful. But the Doctor...the Doctor was magnificent. And skinnier than Yaz had imagined. 

They kissed, more urgently this time as it became obvious that a line had been crossed. There was no going back now. But the urgency meant that their teeth clashed, and it took a moment to get into sync with one another. Yaz couldn’t care less. When she skimmed the Doctor’s sides, the Doctor squirmed, pulling away breathlessly. Apparently, she was ticklish. 

“Let me just…”

The Doctor quickly undid her trousers, fumbling with the button and kicking them off impatiently. 

“There, that’s better.”

Yaz looked down and laughed. 

“You can’t keep your socks on for this!”

The Doctor frowned. “I get cold feet, Yaz. Why wouldn’t I keep them on?”

Yaz was stumped. It was a reasonable point. 

“I...I don’t know. You can keep them on if you like,” she agreed, rapidly realising that she had more important things in mind than whether the Doctor insisted on wearing socks during sex. Of all the peccaddilloes a lover could have, this was small fry.

But Yaz was too busy mulling over the point to see the wicked glint that entered the Doctor’s eye and she shrieked in surprise when the Doctor pounced, almost headbutting her as she pinned Yaz to the bed. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages, you know,” the Doctor said. “I've thought about this a lot.”

“Me too,” Yaz admitted, back arching as the Doctor’s grip tightened around her wrists. 

“I don’t think I’ve told you yet quite how much I like your body, either,” the Doctor continued. 

Embarrassed, Yaz uttered the first thing that popped into her head. 

“Perv.”

The look of shock on the Doctor’s face was priceless and Yaz burst into nervous laughter, wondering why on earth she’d said it. After a second, the Doctor joined in. 

“Well that’s just rude,” she said. “I’m only telling you the truth.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just...I haven’t done this that much. I’m a little nervous.” Yaz bit her lip as the Doctor’s gaze softened. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything. You’re safe with me.”

_ It’s not that I’m worried about,_ Yaz thought. When it came to pleasing the Doctor, Yaz had a horrible feeling she would fail miserably. They had led very different lives and the Doctor no doubt had far more experience than she did. But she lost her train of thought when the Doctor started kissing her neck, working her way down to her chest and briefly pausing there before continuing south. 

Yaz held her breath. The Doctor was getting straight to the point, as ever. 

When she felt soft lips kiss her through her underwear, Yaz couldn’t help the moan that escaped. The Doctor’s mouth wasn’t even directly on her and she was as wet as the swimming pool the Doctor had suggested they tire themselves out in. 

There wasn't much in the way of talking, anymore. Which made sense because the Doctor's mouth was presently preoccupied. It had been a while since Yaz had felt someone else between her legs. She could see the Doctor’s head moving slightly as she pressed kisses over the damp material, feel her nose brush teasingly against her clit. She squeaked as she felt a hot tongue trace her.

“Should we-”

Her voice seemed suddenly loud, her breathing harsh. 

“Should we put some music on?” 

Yaz gasped as the Doctor continued to mouth at her gently, shaking her head. She could feel the Doctor’s hair tickle her inner thighs and she looked down in time to feel and hear the Doctor make an obscene sound with her mouth. She hummed, low and throaty, her brow furrowed in concentration. The sensation of her humming sent vibrations through Yaz’s nerve endings and she shivered, realising what was about to happen. 

“Doctor, wait a second,” she urged, hoping to delay the inevitable. 

The Doctor was too busy to hear her, it seemed, and instead reached up with a hand to link their fingers together. She squeezed, making another noise with her mouth that sent Yaz spiralling, the orgasm sneaking up on her. After a few moments she had to nudge the Doctor’s head away.

The Doctor was panting as she looked up. 

“What’s wrong?”

Yaz shook her head, still breathing fast. 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, it’s just...you made me...you know.”

Yaz couldn’t remember the last time she’d come that fast and was slightly embarrassed that she’d not even made it out of her pants. 

After a second, the Doctor’s face broke into a broad grin.

“Oh! I gave you an orgasm? How was it?”

Yaz chuckled, hiding her eyes with her hand. 

“Wonderful,” she admitted. “But I wish I could have lasted longer.”

She felt the bed dip as the Doctor moved and then there were arms around her. 

“I’m sure there’s plenty more where that came from,” the Doctor reassured her. 

“I’ve always wondered about that, you know. Do you give an orgasm? Is it like a present?”

Yaz pulled her hand away to see if the Doctor was serious and when she realised she was, she laughed and nudged her in the ribs. 

“Oi, that’s a fair question!” the Doctor protested, holding Yaz tighter. They lay there for a moment, getting used to the feel of their naked skin pressed together. Yaz couldn’t help but stare at the naked breasts that were so tantalisingly close to her face. 

“Can you give me one?”

The Doctor’s request was so plainly made that Yaz faltered for a second. It was her time to shine. 

“I was kind of hoping you’d want me to,” she murmured, pulling away from the Doctor’s hold. She gazed down at her, slightly overwhelmed at the skin on show. The skin of the Doctor’s chest was flushed pink, her breasts moving as she breathed; Yaz could feel her legs fidgeting impatiently underneath her as she moved to straddle the Doctor’s thighs. 

It felt strange to be in charge of the Doctor, and Yaz found that she wasn’t entirely sure what to do. She remembered what the Doctor had done that she’d enjoyed and decided to start with her neck, pleased when the Doctor moaned as she started to kiss the skin there. She could feel the energy coiling in the body underneath hers, like a spring. 

Realising that the Doctor was getting a little impatient, Yaz slipped her forefingers under the elastic of the Doctor’s underwear, tugging it down her legs as sensually as she could. Her nerves returned once she threw them to the floor and she realised that there was no barrier between her and the Doctor, but the sight and smell of her arousal spurred Yaz into action. She’d done this a few times before, she knew what she herself liked, and if all else failed, she’d seen enough porn to figure something out. Yaz took a deep breath before lowering herself onto her elbows between the Doctor’s legs. They trembled with restless energy as Yaz eased them further apart to make room. 

“Okay?” she asked, looking beyond the slick skin in front of her to see the Doctor craning her neck. 

“Yes,” the Doctor murmured. “Please, this is killing me. I don’t think I’ve wanted someone to touch me so badly. Ever.”

_ No pressure, then_. 

Yaz needn’t have worried because the moment she started to trace the wetness between the Doctor’s legs with her tongue, the Doctor let out a loud moan of pleasure. It certainly was a confidence boost. 

“Great word, cunnilingus," the Doctor panted. "Much better than eating out. That makes me think of dinner.”

The Doctor’s hands were fisted in the sheets when Yaz looked up, amazed that the Doctor was insistent on having a one-way conversation while receiving oral sex. 

“Cunnilingus is much more appropriate,” she groaned, undeterred when Yaz’s lips formed a seal around her clit and sucked. 

“And you...are a very cunning linguist, Yaz.” 

The Doctor’s hips started to rock against Yaz’s face, making it hard to breathe, but Yaz continued as best she could. Inspired, she raised her hand, feeling copious wetness with her fingers. Encouraged, she slid two inside, and was just getting used to the feel when there was a noise above her. 

“Oh!”

The Doctor’s hips stopped moving. 

“Penetration. That's new.” 

There was something in the Doctor’s voice that made Yaz look up and she was dismayed to see the Doctor wincing, her eyes shut tightly. 

“Shit. Are you okay?” Yaz pulled out as carefully as she could. She’d gone straight in at the deep end and sunk. It felt horrible. 

“Yeah,” the Doctor panted, her expression relaxing. “Yeah. Sorry, Yaz. I'd heard it felt good. Might need to warm me up a bit more, first, is all.”

Her hand came to rest in Yaz’s hair, encouraging her mouth to resume what it had been doing. “You’re so good with your mouth, Yaz.”

“But I hurt you,” Yaz said, horrified at the thought. She started to push herself up but the Doctor’s hand stayed where it was. She was surprisingly strong, for someone so skinny. Her legs tightened around Yaz’s body, keeping her in place. 

“Never. We both need to figure out what we like, don’t we?”

She looked at Yaz with such a loving expression that Yaz found herself melting, realising that she was right. The implication that there would be other times made Yaz even more keen to make this first time as good as she could. It could only get better from here. 

“First times are always so weird,” Yaz murmured, and the Doctor laughed kindly. 

“They have to be. That’s what makes them so memorable, Yaz. But they’re also fun, you know. So get to it! Stop worrying, and keep on making me feel good. I’m counting on you.”

With that, the Doctor lay back, brazenly opening her legs again in invitation. When she shifted, Yaz realised there was a damp patch on the sheets underneath them. The Doctor hadn’t been lying about feeling good. Her confidence boosted, Yaz lowered her mouth again, smiling against the Doctor as she heard her groan loudly. The legs around her tightened again like a vice, making it hard to breathe. 

Yaz’s tongue passed repeatedly over the bundle of nerves, so much so that her jaw started to ache. But she didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. Doing this was addictive. She couldn't wait to do it again. 

“Inside,” the Doctor gasped, and Yaz looked up to make sure she’d heard her right. 

“Really?” 

She could feel dampness on her chin and could only imagine how messy her hair was; the Doctor’s hand was still resting on her head, mussing it. 

The Doctor nodded, impatient for Yaz to continue. “Really.”

This time, Yaz started out with one, her index finger. 

“I feel you,” the Doctor murmured, stilling as Yaz eased inside. “I can feel you inside me. How strange.”

Yaz realised she had a point. Feeling someone else inside you was always strange, especially for the first time. Slowly, she started to move, letting her finger curl up slightly as she lowered her mouth again. Hopefully she could replace the unusual sensation with something far more pleasurable. And before long, the Doctor’s hips had started to move faster, her grip tightening. 

“More,” she groaned, and Yaz could only oblige as she carefully slid a second finger in. 

“That's better,” the Doctor sighed. “Thanks, Yaz.”

The sentiment washed over Yaz as she continued to bring the Doctor to orgasm, feeling the legs around her twitch. They’d loosened somewhat; the only consistent movement the Doctor was making came from her pelvis as she ground herself against Yaz’s face. 

“Oh, wow. Yaz, do that again. That felt good.” The Doctor was loud, uninhibited, and Yaz found herself helpless but to do as she requested. She pushed up inside, thrusting as she continued to use her lips and tongue.

“Something’s happening!" 

If Yaz hadn't been otherwise occupied she would have found the Doctor's exclamation amusing. As it was, she took it as a helpful signpost to continue. 

The hand in her hair tightened.

"What did you do?” the Doctor sobbed, head thrown back onto the pillow. 

Despite sounding increasingly confused, the Doctor’s hips continued to rock desperately against Yaz’s mouth. It was if her body and mind were operating separately. Suddenly, she went as stiff as a board and shouted something Yaz couldn’t decipher. It was only when Yaz could feel muscles clenching around her fingers that she knew she’d made the Doctor come. The violence of it surprised her but she continued as best she could, knowing she needed to try and draw it out. Finally, she let her fingers slide out, kissing the sensitive skin gently, as if in gratitude. Or apology.

But she had drawn it out for too long, and when she passed over the Doctor’s overstimulated clit, a knee smacked straight into her ribs. 

Winded, Yaz let out a rush of air, her hand clamping onto her side. It didn’t hurt but it was a shock, and Yaz let herself slide off the bed as gracefully as she could, trying to catch her breath as she leaned against it. She had made the Doctor come. Despite the clumsy contact, Yaz felt a grin grace her face. As first times went it certainly could have gone a lot more smoothly, but the fact that she had done that, to that woman, gave Yaz a huge confidence boost. 

For her part, the Doctor didn’t seem to notice what had happened, apparently far too gone in a world of pleasure to realise that Yaz had disappeared. But after a few minutes her head poked over the edge of the bed, surrounded by a halo of mussed blonde hair. 

“Yaz, what are you doing on the floor?”

Yaz started laughing. 

“Recovering,” she shrugged, letting her hand fall away from her side. The nudge hadn’t done any damage. 

“Well, then. Let me recover with you.”

The Doctor’s head disappeared but within moments she was back, slipping off the bed with a blanket in hand. She nudged Yaz forwards, draping it over her back and then around her own. They snuggled underneath it together. 

“Was that...okay?” 

Yaz couldn’t help herself. She needed feedback. The Doctor turned to her and smiled softly. 

“Yasmin Khan, that was marvellous. But you know what they say?”

The blanket slipped as the Doctor moved, guiding Yaz to lie flat on the cool floor. Yaz bit her lip when she started to pull off her underwear. 

“Practice makes perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@_mag_lex) or Tumblr (@maglex) if you want to chat! Or prompt me 🙂 I'm open to prompts.


End file.
